


Rorschach

by calloftherunningtide



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Doomed Ship Ficathon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calloftherunningtide/pseuds/calloftherunningtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bloodstain on the tablecloth seemed to curve into a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rorschach

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2010 for the [Doomed Ship Comment Ficathon](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/760101.html).

With a gasp, Laura dropped the scissors.

The blood made a crimson stain on the tablecloth. When Laura looked from the cut on her palm to the stain spreading across the bright white linen, she saw Carmilla’s lips curving into a bloody smile.

“Oh!” exclaimed Madame Perrodon, hurrying forward and shaking her out of her reverie by catching hold of her wrist, “You careless girl!”

She opened her mouth to apologise, but, as usual, her words were brushed aside. Since Carmilla’s death, they – Madame Perrodon, Mademoiselle De Lafontaine, even her father – had been treating her as if she was made of glass. As if the slightest pressure would make her shatter. They seemed to know that, on some level, Carmilla’s death had both freed her and broken her.

Laura had been too horrified and too relieved to weep for the dead vampire, but her grief ran deep all the same.

_Her dearest friend and her most bitter enemy._

When her governess scuttled out of the room to fetch water and a bandage, Laura picked up the tablecloth and, with a furtive glance over her shoulder, pressed her lips to the bloody mark.


End file.
